


Nothing

by ykgsghxjghlcjfx836243238



Category: personification - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ykgsghxjghlcjfx836243238/pseuds/ykgsghxjghlcjfx836243238
Summary: ¹Derrida, interview, 2001²卢梭，《忏悔录》，P. 253³法国赌博用语：骰子一响⁴此观点源自德里达《论文字学》，P.37⁵Derrida says the following: "What theoretician ever renounced this axiom: in the order of concepts (for we are speaking of concepts and not the colors of clouds or the taste of certain chewing gums), when a distinction cannot be rigorous or precise, it is no distinction at all."［page 10］⁶引自巴特《恋人絮语：一个解构主义的文本》⁷指施特劳斯在《亲属基本结构》一书中的观点，根据社会达尔文主义，难调乱伦禁忌是人类社会的基础⁸引自德里达《致一位日本友人的信》⁹JOHN D. CAPUTO, LOVE AMONG THE DECONSTRUCTIBLES: A RESPONSE TO GREGG LAMBERT , pp.51¹⁰欧斯塔希·戴湘《作品集》，pp.203¹¹引自圣经，《哥林多前书》13¹²引自雷尼耶《第十四讽刺诗》，v.9。转引自福柯《古典时代疯狂史》，pp.245¹³雷尼耶，《前引书》，v.7—8¹⁴同6¹⁵苏格拉底曾抚弄着斐多的鬈发说“你将剪掉你这一头漂亮的头发”，以示当时斐多的思想并不成熟¹⁶典故来自《旧约》，《出埃及记》12：摩西召了以色列的眾長老來，對他們說：「你們要按著家口取出羊羔，把這逾越節的羊羔宰了。拿一把牛膝草，蘸盆裏的血，打在門楣上和左右的門框上。你們誰也不可出自己的房門，直到早晨。因為耶和華要巡行擊殺埃及人，他看見血在門楣上和左右的門框上，就必越過那門，不容滅命的進你們的房屋，擊殺你們。這例，你們要守著，作為你們和你們子孫永遠的定例。¹⁷歌德遗言
Kudos: 2





	Nothing

我觉得我仿佛犯了乱伦罪。  
——《忏悔录》

“若他单是胳膊发抖，那倒好些，这儿不必藏藏掖掖，众生皆得伛下身子、满面提防。我是指，正因如此他才敢，才甘愿缄言，甘愿煞费苦心地控空情感；但凡他哑了声嗓不肯接茬，外人都不至于瞧出半点异常。普罗大众呢，略知一二、口无遮拦，流言难免大异其趣：那讲演者属实离经叛道，且具斑斑劣迹。于此，他虽尚未洞知完全，但早已退无可退。倘使克劳德意欲销却证据，拿累累挑赘——损灭了，且无法逆转——死揪把柄，那么流放他、除名他岂不更加易如反掌？雅克准曾这么思量，为之失眠个几天几夜也不足为过哩。可他的好哥哥克劳德，克劳德·艾德里安，狡黠聪明人，伪学究、野心家，上述之事一件不帮。足足三周，兴许约莫一个整月，他陷入种饶有意韵的死循环。遍遍哀求、苦苦等待，等待他哥哥尽早恨他，尽早回绝他，再好不过把恨意粗喇喇直写上面孔，尽早天遂人愿自我了断。谁知克劳德耐性颇佳，不动声色地继续令他干那份美差，仍旧每晚亲切地拉住他的双手，和他聊个没完。（“——为了什么？”）足足三周，他夜不归宿，又恰逢战事纷繁，两者的日表皆码排至满满当当；凛冬将至、时切霜秋，他端详他哥哥那张肖似于他，只不过更为年长、冰冷、严苛、一丝不苟的脸庞时总会想这便是艾德里安家某支祖上做的好事，我的父族、谱系、我烙镌在骨脊里血肉下虹蟆中体液内的粗野辙痕，征候、咸丝丝动脉脆管。我的父族，择挑个陈腐姓氏、赫拉克利斯般有条不紊意味十足。他们不知怎的习识拉丁文，朝正中生硬填入的那所谓S抑或那所谓D，听天由命、万物皆流。他最后一次思及名字，艾德里安家一管拉丁血脉，亲系们共享稠油。鸦群，浸淫于十一月不知餍足的、土腥虹彩般热辣辣、空幻、微不足道的阳光间，腆长脸诉诸古典；他站于阳光融于阳光死于阳光，深谙此物形同刃丛，并觉得下一秒即要被蒸干。他哥哥阴仄的剪影贲张开成百弄臣千万随扈，他则赤手空拳，没名份，没信众，那年他十六岁，无须胪陈；克劳德学着往日的模态抱拢他，肌肤相贴时后者触电般颤抖一下。察觉到失态后雅克赶忙强抑，但他哥哥已经放松两臂，话音倒波澜不惊：‘我想你害怕我。’他听闻这话，竟率先嗅出丝狂喜，仿佛身心一瞬轻盈起来，飘飘欲仙了。这欣快，这难以名状、微贱的欢悦，不是从他哥哥的任何言论与行为，是从他日日夜夜的渴念内——我功德圆满，哥哥终于恨我了，终于恨我了，我背叛他，便不必顾虑宽忍责难——迸发，了无方向地蔓涌、营构，拼命卯劲儿摄吃食料。然而克劳德（在他看来几近残忍地）轻轻摸抚他，微笑道：‘但我会爱你，一直。’他自此方才打定——打定杀死自家兄长的决心，钢锁落闸、驻足止步。后来他被严防死守囚锁禁锢，既无气力又无时机，可一旦冷不防忆起克劳德当初那帖微笑，还忍不往要干呕、尖叫，乃至遭怀泄洪般毛骨悚然，敏感得跌绊再悬绞。

他第二次公然谈论他哥哥时正身处监牢，离保释出狱没多少日头；克劳德，他的敌营、墟沟，他所有浓醇、怠懈、根深蒂固的仇恨和罪疚，冷塑作希冀谵妄虬盘进四肢百骸，克劳德是一杆雕窝、一具无需斟酌、永在坍缩的符座。对雅克而言，他哥哥蕴集诸世万物之表征，大千世界亦皆捎带了克劳德的馈留。好歹他不剀切且不愚莽，装副自作聪明、矫饰成熟的皮相，瞎嚷嚷什么法庭浅薄，案宗卷牍除了没劲、就单剩白费纸张。本来嘛，形式化的玩意，走走程序，揪细节闯歧途的人也自当不计其数；修整那些个劳什子显而易见查证不了他——这名杀人犯、弑兄者——是怀揣怎样的心情刻意选十二月底那个星斗流转之夜离家，连月亮亦得敛声屏气，向那惨淡、干冷的穹际默默浸淫。他借暝色买把翘刃长刀听凭摆弄，教诲了各式骗想；哪怕诫训像蓝舟，疯子的私事怎会鲜有看众？他们在乎，昼夜不息打攻心战，伯特兰（当然，非他不可喽）深谙每次交锋这孩子都死活不愿详述原案的缘由所在，但教授先生懒得打听花边儿，雅克也得偿所愿避口不谈。唯有一次前者破天荒地主动质询，那会他碰巧被拘束带绑着注射药物，透明光剔，法理抗躁郁。伯特兰伫候在镀锌门板边略略俯首察视他，指尖抵着前额，神色好比审阅一板散发刺鼻消毒水气味的酪白棺衬。被指认作病人打点滴，就果真头疼、难受，意识模糊如弭碎胶冻，兴许——啊，对的，律令约法三章：不许贸然乱动、别想伸手捂实脑袋，否则护工有权将拘束带勒深一扣——‘为什么决定杀他呢？’伯特兰问，这句式吐字极慢，几乎休闲的意味，而雅克毫无反应，指不定其实听得一清二楚；在伯特兰正打算问第二遍的当口，他便像给临头浇了桶冰水般猛一激灵：‘你明明答应过不提这事！你答应过不提！你答应过不提！’ 客观些，动辙声嘶力竭仍稍显稚拙，蛮不妥当。他相信自己尚且能叫喊、在叫喊，巴不得话题借此即刻打住收场；可惜于之旁人，这类响动便同蚊蚋呻吟一般，难堪到微乎其微了。‘抱歉。’伯特兰说，半晌后他示意护工松脱褡锁，挥挥手驱散闲杂人等。‘对不起，我很好奇，’他说，‘你称你们是自愿……你介不介意——介意也没有关系——解释明白？’ 甚至无须思及那名字，那字符间一列缺白、音节间一洼断层，那闭缄、毗邻、难于启齿、朦朦胧胧的言辞空腔（“克劳德。克劳德·艾德里安。我的哥哥。我爱他。我杀了他。”），再彼此心知肚明地把这皿具捣响。雅克侧过头去，光露个背脊给他，伴随阵阵抽搐般、剧烈难耐的战抖，直逼得伯特兰截停话头（算个优点，不论对谁都少不了礼貌客套）。他伛低头颅凑近瞧对方，才发现雅克非但不面色苦痛，反倒在一个劲地憋笑。‘你不敢说那词，怕它听着像娼妓——可为什么你又不敢直言，自己嫌它肮脏、受玷、不高洁，验不出你自居无辜的伪证来，反而在这儿遮遮掩掩？’后者没法起身，两颊煞白不透血色，却稀罕地拨高了语调，‘乱伦，无所谓，它单听就带股辱害味儿，而它也千真万确算个坏词，嗅盐瓶脂粉堆一叠叠一柜柜，趁秉持自矜的典型维多利亚少妇们气急败坏、花容失色时纾缓酵胀——我说啊，乱伦（他咬重了音节，满面玩味姿态），乱伦，借羞耻埋葬暴力，又是需遮的羞自身又是遮羞布，污斑一千倍一万倍地放大，驱斥便明目张胆。因为他们以片言只字，擦涂掉些许预设并以一件但凡明眼人都指得出糟处的事态去污蔑另一件，「瞧，那人，咱正为不洁之物掩人耳目！」愈卑耻，愈活泛，让权重逐码增值更不在话下；制词如制硬币，人们爱用它，尖起了耳朵耙平它，非此即彼。他们以片言只字，拿一框结构替代另一框却不知它们等同暴力甚至还更加暴力——’ 这话术隙孔丰沛、饱受润磨，趁四下无人，他常暗自排练。稀薄的现象学距离（la distance phénoménologique）显影一瞬，便兴致盎然地搏升分延。伯特兰掸掸衣摆打断他，摆副谈天口气：‘你是点明了那词，但你可没讲出任何实质性的东西呀。我说过，倘若你介意，觉得这问话叫你不适，就没那必要硬去回答。’ 教授先生委实精明得很，他晓得此话不讲则罢，一旦出口，雅克便彻底无路可走。（从法庭角度）那番油腔滑调的老伎俩也无法弯弯绕绕。 ‘你的用意好猜，’雅克说，‘这会该轮到我好奇了：你究竟是真想听床第之间的无趣事儿，还是故作老实、装疯卖傻，从头到尾打着官腔官调？’ 于是伯特兰坐直身子，仍不愠不恼：‘取决于你，如果前者——’

‘原来您藏有这等癖好啊，’ 雅克揶揄道（他引经据典，还匆匆塞个法语敬称，如鹰嘴豆），‘如您所愿：这一刻，我呢，我要告诉你，我看到柏拉图在苏格拉底背后勃起，看到他的阴茎有一股疯狂的傲气，一个无界限的、不成比例的勃起，像一个观念一样，穿过帕里斯的头部，然后又穿过复印者的影像，最后，仍旧温热，在苏格拉底的右腿下慢慢滑动。纹点的组合、羽毛、笔、手指、指甲、指甲锉以及铅笔盒本身，都指着同一个方向，和阳具的运动之间有一种和谐或交响的关系¹……’ ‘够了。’伯特兰说。‘——浅尝辙止，当然喽，有心人称之为蒸汽活塞，咯咯呆乐，可算是渲染得极其猥亵。它不过仿效字符与字符间那婚媾般的铰接、分隔，在场的欲望——’ ‘够了够了。’伯特兰说。‘——这欲望便同阳具一道运动、终结再没落，而阴性物是另一式对子宫的摹仿，像研钵配杵，我没有子宫（众所周知），因而非经典性行为必当二中择一，意思是——’ ‘够了，停下，够了。’ ‘意思是，子宫拟象繁多，肠道、腔洞，于光天化日冠之性事名号；无人问津的阳具刻本（如棍状物）则俗套寒碜，如圣体似蛇怪，更有甚者，将母本（原生阳具）神格化，钟铃交鸣，唐璜毛鬃闪闪……’ 他那双灰虹膜，雾濛濛、瘢锈色，渐渐明亮如豁了口的太阳；他语速很快以期及时阻截，估摸这会儿药物该退了效，可照旧浑身酸软。图个乐趣，流言蜚语不容小觑，它明摆着易引人注目、这般身心疲乏。轶闻：煎鲱鱼般圆冬冬，景况一团糟，就没胆露馋相。

‘我诚恳待人，您还不情愿吗？’这孩子快活地说，‘乱伦，与那悖论，那可鄙、无瑕、长久困扰我的那从无到有的悖论，在我被他按着，抱上床铺、布枕、或皮质沙发做爱时，都难免没日没夜地去考虑。绞尽脑汁、头痛欲裂，但无论如何也想不出个所以然来。享乐！这类事情对人难道有益？如果我这辈子哪怕有一次饱尝了爱的欢乐，我也无法想象我这虚弱的身体能够承受，我会当场死去。²卢梭如饥似渴，攥抓他一切所作所为的腼腆涵盖物，推托它们、添补它们，孜孜不倦地以诸类意象为工具，给存在拉皮条；他挺在理，值得赞成。Coup de Dés³，遗嘱似的字母，情欲之涌浪。婴童新生伊始，毋须多言，心智结构呈出阳具的前在场（le pré-de la présence），它素朴、离心，唯具差异。性器堪与第一认识对象（primum cogitum）所媲美，男子的性器不隶归自身，反倒从属于逻各斯和真理。我恍然大悟，这种从属关系，产生于我们必须对其意义加以解构的时代⁴：形而上学大厦与延异的两极当中，它如一挺阳具般勃大。法庭上我曾告诉您，城邦须规避线性、闪躲断言，因为断言始终是暴力的，它赐予阳具一种丑恶、异化和非分之想的意旨，熟习性屈从（la familiarité）则造就阻滞，逃匿了创根问底（坦率地说，我指有数量颇为可观的人遇事不过脑子）。否则人——元一性的俘虏——又为何总在此一阵营和彼一阵营间趑趄不前呢？这行为单是……’ 到这儿，他的长篇大论戛然而止，涸断得猝不及防。伯特兰态度不改，看对方尚没有接下话头的意思，便自个单膝半跪，同他视线持平，道：‘总不会仅此而已吧？’ 语气嘛，是顶柔和的，好比哄小孩，而弦外之音也明显——随你攻击，任你辩护，反正没人买帐。雅克料想出结局般轻轻吁口气：‘渎染是莫须有的，乱伦亦然；我不抱指望，那么仅此而已。’ 早先，他的确声调欣悦（尽管有如讥嘲，藏刺含刀），可该欣悦伴和着谈天的尾声零逝，蓦地荡然无存；更何况前者光冷冰冰揢下个‘仅此而已’打发了事，这无情举措着实叫他愤懑苦恼。‘没准你是对的，’ 伯特兰说，‘也没准我们统统是错的，我尊重你，你教我时刻诚实。但为什么……非得做到这种地步？’ 此时他已嗅见这话里的危险气息，并开始徒劳地挣扎了：‘到什么地步？你在讲什么？’ ‘别把我当作你哥哥，别把我当作他。你不肯言不由衷，你自认是诚实的，却不知其所以然，一开口便拐弯抹角，’ 教授先生凑近盯望那脸孔——憔悴、忧惧、顾虑重重，‘归根结底，你拼死不提杀他的原因，又见缝插针地朝我每一句刺探挨拢。非法性，跟名字、跟瘴毒、也跟你本人牢牢联系在一块儿，大肆把证言挥霍；你时时刻刻为自己辩护却死活不承认这类抗辩，但这泛泛之谈，也足以为己开脱。——你对他竟如此地信赖么？这是怯懦；别把我当作你哥哥。’

以夸张以繁缛以平实，聪明反被聪明误；被伯特兰节骨眼上摆个一道，理论身陷囹圄作了废，他还怎敢有好果子吃呢。那以后，他碰巧给逮进APORIA反省关禁闭，那儿墓冢似的不见光，单拿熟铁铸了些绳条，黑魆魆、怯生生，纹丝不动地缚实手脚。这孩子半倚墙壁，软胶褡扣活像只滑腻水蛭体憩正酣，带子则如白轮辐闪闪发亮。雅克总想：追究何谓幸福，何谓不幸，实在是愚蠢透顶。老回味黑塞绝非缘自他有多珍爱、多钦佩这话，它近乎习得律（law of acquisition），不过是空洞又无望地遍遍回放；他不是第一趟来，更不会变作最后一趟。薄暮，长昼之伯利恒，两张粗吸水纸于洼磐填码——世界的泪腺——下，乔装打扮着丧亡。耶稣啊，先生，先生。莫大的绝望，可不是吗，先生。他想不起那句话后边接了句什么，倏地严肃了：白神话、白城邦，萨拉马戈牌白色失明展。一名脏老太婆神神叨叨、絮聒些叫她大失颜面的母鸡和兔子，可黑塞还能讲什么呢？追究何谓幸福，何谓不幸，实在是愚蠢透顶。在那样多的夜晚里，雅克往往自忖、幡然醒悟，为狂徒与疯人是否仅一线之隔忧心忡仲；他单耳贴墙，想象密室外饶舌的众星、嘲鸫成群，那无垠、窄隘、激越的多角太阳恍似烛炬，若有阿波罗踏入苍穹，照规敲叩亦多此一举。这些个瑰奇幻想身负重任，须携助恐惧好好匿躲，因而胡思乱想应归类于自保举措，否则他没法活。‘别把我当作你哥哥’！好家伙，天底下顶刻毒的诅咒，率先击垮了他那理想国、乌托邦，抹除了反二元对立的呼罗拉（Khôra）那熠熠闪光。他总想：不错，天底下并不存在所谓真，正如追究何谓幸福，何谓不幸，实在是愚蠢透顶。既然差异不明者便可称之同一⁵，那么对他而言，伯特兰把他哥哥与他一通糅合，貌似也无伤大雅。悖论注定活不长久；七天再七天，弓弦断裂，理论本正跟感性不眠不休地生死博弈，他却掀了棋盘弃如敝屐。自胡雪里乌斯（Hucherius）以降，疯子们监守自盗、四处兴讼；切肤、痴愚，熵增筑构熵减，取谛了肢体语言。撬棍般，他哥哥伸出手可偏偏正儿八经只伸了手，而他张皇地看他如同在说等等。等等。那声音问我能吻你的脸吗？我想碰你，你湿湿凉凉、鱼胶似的眼球，伦理的寰椎，铜皮架杆……（情愿嘛当然很情愿，但前者过分敛蓄使他迫不得已，且生怕自己会错意）棍状体，尖指头，掌根豢养五支日趋庸弱的仿阳具，吮吸。流程恰如其分，洗练如拣择情偶。如今他眼前空落落一片黑，一片饥蛮，单听见自己那时抑塞进咽腔的声音在说等等等等但不晓得为啥得等，兴许就此永远地等下去；世人汲汲皇皇可他们不受惊扰，死祛魅又返魅，营宿进生之泥淖。黑暗中他哥哥的手与他相耦相叠，死去了的声音孜孜于此，五指蛰缠复痉挛。茧子摩挲他的眼睑、他的鼻梁，花卉植在他的唇上；钢铐叮叮当当冲棺材打手语，雅克便吊诡地面色羞赧，以为自己污脏。伯特兰领他回单人间那会，问他感觉怎样，‘……您有哥哥的手，但为什么没有哥哥的眼睛？’ 前言不搭后语，连当事人自个也懊悔，即刻以机巧、不含私欲的讲演制龛箱，父执就此赦免佚亡——俄狄浦斯、恨父恋母，他恨他的父，恋他的母，兄长间接蒙受合二为一之辱。好些年头前语言帝国尚未如日中天，宅邸尚未宾客盈门，他按他哥哥的要求向对方正身跨坐，环箍着克劳德的腰身或颈项喘气。他讨厌此类做爱姿势，讨厌目所能及处仍封焊了哥哥的脸；嫉妒，焦虑，占有，表述，口味，符合，恋人的欲望又一次到处点燃。（雅克写道）这就好像我要最后一次疯狂地拥抱一个即将消失——即将被我弃绝——的人：我拒绝分离。⁶ 孩童不谙世事、不知趣，待将高潮莅近，他哥哥却将他汗湿的长发娴熟地束拢，告慰他：社会之根乃是乱伦禁忌。⁷ 如今雅克会想是的，我有生以来竟耗去了如此之长的时段纵许自己被那劳什子所勒诈，这活计心灰意冷，究竟所求何物还不得而知况且说了那话也得不偿失哪。嗨，一个怔念，一阵谵妄、昙花一现；他当机立断瞪视克劳德，克劳德看他的目光像是病患为癌变大声呐喊、呐喊，像是视若无睹者豁然泅灭城邦逼人目盲。而此后他须为这教义付出付价，所谓‘Ca se déconstruit（它解构自身）’⁸，杀敌一千自损八百，前者借淋淋月色把玩他如灰葡萄藤恹恹纠萦的发尾，雅克冷不丁问：‘你知道我恐惧什么吗？’ 当年的句子卵石般空落落掷远、勾连，唯留忙音几串，如今他哥哥死去的嗓门讥笑着答复：你呀，你什么都怕，你谁也不爱谁也不信，哪怕曾信誓旦旦没有爱一切都无从谈起⁹。克劳德纰漏方隐，不亚于兵戒相见。盐；罗得，听之任之，九打细绳子；爱是恒久忍耐，又有恩慈……他跋涉到他哥哥身边，伏仰，口吻平淡无奇：抱紧我、包容我、扬弃我……怎样都好，唯独不要是爱、不要是爱……十六岁的雅克在月光下吻他哥哥蹙紧的眉毛，恳请他：恨我吧，哥哥。分道扬镳是我的衷肠。眼瞧事态要无可挽回，他就准了弦般精准醒来，翕动眼睫、挣挣腰腹，懒得拭目以待。伯特兰看似按部就班发配时间，好似不计前嫌——城邦叫他忏悔叫他腐烂，叫他对命运低眉顺眼；但倘若他有块表那么他定将了解此时此刻他足足被桎梏了十四天而非寻常的七天并且这时间正遥遥无期地延绵。他不知道，所以他心存希望，乃至趁死亡间歇插科打诨，黑暗昭昭，轻诵欧斯塔希·戴湘预言：我们散漫、虚弱、无力/衰老、觊觎、语焉不详/放眼只见癫男痴女/事实上，末日逼近/一切都在湮丧。¹⁰”

他记得杀死他哥哥那天，后者微笑着说：

你切勿回头。

凡事包容。凡事相信。凡事盼望。凡事忍耐。切勿回头。差十二小时，等那完全的来到，这有限的必归于无有……差十二小时，便升了新年的太阳，克劳德从哥林多前书、窄门、篝火与灼燃的波舒哀信集间抬首，缄声，固执己见，请不速之客来落座。爱是永不止息，这一瞥便叫雅克苦笑，你大反人道时不吝明目张胆，现在竟也念起《圣经》来，未免太拿腔捏调……我渴望戕害、渴望掩毙、渴望抨讥、渴望迷狂；爱是永不止息，先知讲道之能终必归于无有，说方言之能终必停止，知识也终必归于无有。¹¹……刀刃颤栗的影子为火作纤夫，悬悬荡荡，金属柄嗡嗡直响……还蛮高兴的，被抓个现行，福音书里群蚁排衙般的能指，铺天盖地簌簌而落，如燔祭，像殉道，又势如破竹不依不饶。爱是永不止息，爱是永不止息砸上他的肩膀他的唇和额头，克劳德以柔和力道吻他，却凶狠地摁实他的腕肘，刀落在他颊侧一码左右，被长发海藻似深浅不一且甜蜜地笼着，自投罗网、逃无可逃。他庆幸两手动不了，否则必是再没理由不拾那把刀……圣经安安分分地稍颓纸面，册页正中拱翘一缕罅隙，像天主裸只邃黑深眼睛，垂死、阴冷、声名狼籍。我们渎神，他思忖，玩笑话，哪有神供我们渎呢，自娱自乐罢了。你若教唆祂，太阳也要咕噜噜落荒而逃——惨白的、惨白的太阳，有血有肉的太阳，怒不可遏，迸裂着乱箭，兜售了烛苗。克劳德仿佛咸水内一截浮木，是老天批发给他的廉价塑料方舟，他挣命般去抱他，方舟则眨眨眼驮人漂走。我不索取方舟，不索取方舟啦，舱门里剩下冒名者、虚荣者，剩下骗子、剩下窃贼在永垂不朽；世人从未有善作陪，却偏偏期许着殊途同归……许多朔风纺出个滚烫喉咙：哥哥。恨我吧，恨我啊哥哥，我已经胡作非为。他们十指相扣，严丝合缝，不必朝太阳权衡再三；什么狗屁圣经，爱是垄断、爱是焚烧，爱是龌龊欺侮和下流，击垮两位知根知底的旧识故交。天光尚浊，鸣禽谄声打起唿哨，神情不甚分明，克劳德单瞧见他一双灰眼睛，悲悯、决绝，湿漉漉地耸动，异口同声念讣告。他喊：哥哥。稿件染沾新墨芬芳味道，擦过圣经，擦过巴别，擦过那份儿咄咄逼人红指纹，耻性介乎蜉蝣——哥哥。他说，柔顺、软弱、沙哑，上气不接下气，死心塌地想穷究。旧世界、新世界；旧方舟、新方舟……火形同陌路，火长势喜人，火在尖叫；火遣散他的身体——，好像株褊狭病秧子，冻雪化水，化作疗养院式黏热黄油。终了他们精疲力尽，光捶打为影，火在尖叫，如翅翼扑颤的螟蛉……烧饲一品脱蜡丸，火向夜国供食料。郊野万籁俱寂，被反叛者重整旗鼓先清醒，便率头把窗纸捅破。他听见他——极轻，轻而又轻地——喃喃道：‘那些为了旅游上船出海的人/以为是陆地远离，而不是船在走动。’¹² 颠转，过剩，闲言碎语的雷尼耶……雅克叹息，你在怂恿我。为什么？

‘我越是修饰便越需要润色/依我之见，世人皆是重复不休。’¹³ 他嗫嚅。

‘《前引书》——第八页或第七页？’，克劳德说，‘我们第一次玩这个游戏时你还因为接不上句子耍赖，现在你思考的时间不超过十秒钟。’

‘……都是，’雅克说，‘第八页和第七页……都是。’

‘你可以做你想做的，’克劳德的手指挡遮视野、没入发根，篦栉般反复捋梳——对方抽走刀，柄对他，刃朝自己：凡递物必恪守礼貌。他挨触那握柄，炭火般，哪怕冷空气正往屋子里搅着灰调；云饱啖了曦光，长樱草花色胡髭，殚精竭虑地遍体乱冒……诸类征兆齐聚一堂，足以推衍出破晓。太阳要升起，曙色要抵达；雅克没来由地恐惧，他哥哥目不转睛凝望他僵硬的脸，几乎将前胸横陈给他，屏止呼吸，再加重语气：‘做你想做的。’

‘你是我哥哥。’ 他说。他虚弱得快握不紧刀。

‘我是那个想阻止你崭露头角的混蛋。’

‘不，’这孩子颤声问，‘……你非逼我不可？你就那么想死？’

冬青与檞寄生窸窸窣窣悬在门环边，如同字谜游戏，鲜草木养护剂；刀鞘拿麂子皮缝，带点窄巴的穷酸味，针脚不稳。别扭捏啦，若非此刻还待何时呢，我不是一直等着它的莅临么？可他不住发抖，而一股怨仇直截了当地——虽说多半不源于此——驱策他掼着刀柄向前送。刀吱嗝了几声，被反向狠狠一甩，嚓地挺刺进他身后那本儿圣经。爱是永不止息……娇滴滴甜兮兮的词，鼾睡的、娈童般的词，砍坏了，切成碎段。价款足有十五零三镑。克劳德没异议，波澜不惊地垂眼看他，滑脱一小绺头发，尔后报以微笑：‘做你想做的。总这么支支吾吾，不受罪吗？’——结构不会偏袒任何人；因此就显得可怕（就像一种官僚主义）。哀求它也无济于事；你对它说：“瞧，我比H要强……”，它却无动于衷：“你们在同一位置上；因此你就是H。” 没有人能同结构打官司！¹⁴ 三年前一个阔绰圣诞夜，他取蜜饯馅饼，小题大作地掰扯沾汤（奶油酱汁最佳）。此吃法颇为僭冒，连终日靠福利院填肚皮的那伙人也惊奇，用铿啷响的硬币罐头换了面点有样学样。‘他们呆笨，须卖弄真本领才好。’ 克劳德如临大敌，锁严家门附一通训斥，雅克却摸不着头脑。那时他讨厌洗耳恭听，说：‘哪算一回事！’ 户号时时刻刻得易主，走了又来来了又走，谁也没什么了不起；自诩平等者，竟为谋差与暴政同仇敌忾。‘你生来不是掌权的料，’前者再琢磨半响，苦口婆心道，‘反抗者毕竟成不了大气候，况且设点壁垒早已约定俗成，也并非徒增烦恼……你想重塑城邦、想新颖，就尽少装得通俗易懂（理论上貌似牵强，但挺实用）——我估计你也不肯让大众背后瞎嚼舌根，诽谤你胡诌乱扯，只懂区区馅饼配汤吧。’ 这殷切律条便跟他纠葛一生，忙不佚掖稳了背谬。十六年来他哥哥利嘴快舌、老谋深算，曾懂隐忍，曾懂滴水不漏排兵遣将；当下他行将取谛，做取谛者，自当随大流，鄙夷拾捡残羹剩饭（何况前者字里行间盈满了坟冢，如垂暮老象）。克劳德至死方知雅克仇恨通透，可他恰巧爱剥洋葱似一层层剥析他、剖视他——从精神到肉体——格拉迪娃，格拉迪娃……苍白、涉世未深的俏皮异托邦。较孱弱，偏瘦瘠：肋骨，耻骨，肌理，足踝（遭探照般纤毫毕现）。你这斐多，又岂知自己终要亲手削短发鬈，为拙见买单呀¹⁵。接骨木擎着干枝沙沙摇动，蔽去分娩末果的太阳；雅克栽植它时年方十二，尚且自鸣得意吮一颗甜杏仁糖。

异邦人。他——他们。远非生于斯长于斯，一个模子里脱出的兄弟。横竖是容貌酷肖、衣冠楚楚——他们这号人重气韵，外行易走眼；两本翘尾巴书，装帧迥异但内容相仿，绝不为鸡毛蒜皮们费脑筋吵架，却多半不欢而散。‘我不篡权，’于是雅克喊道，‘我不篡权，我不。你给我听明白！倘若你还——’ 倘若你还，他倏地梗住，一口锡封薄皮棺材，从嗓子眼活活向肺部胀。倘若你还爱我。这话够味儿，味儿指：恶心，栗子树根，安托万·罗冈丹。他哥哥那脸孔肃穆如讣告式样，四面八方逮猎他，就算运数背些死活猎他不着，也可邀功换城邦圣土一抔（漂亮，男孩想，死都要占你块草皮用）。见伯特兰头一眼，他便察出对方讣告似的面容，您与哥哥长得真像，同样喜欢口是心非、故态复萌，喜欢不知好歹地贮囤悼闻。诸位亲同手足，气质泯然众人：哲学家、文学家、朗读讣告家、蹩脚盗尸家、即兴表演家。我嗜眠的发疥癣的父亲们，哥哥，我语塞词穷的苦命父亲，趁两手干净啥都不干，直勾勾盯住我——他张了张嘴，冲克劳德愣神。水玻璃呈蔓越莓色，黢黑被铁勺咝咝剐走，（我是一个父亲吗？如果我是呢？）迄今，他不断迷迷糊糊地、本能地感觉，自己为弑父而生；业已腐败的父裔，肤如墩布的父裔，换个儿凭他兄长那副五官隔空打照面，脸对脸。衣角捻皱了，刀森森然烁着冷光，给福音书琢髂臼。（我是一个父亲吗？如果我是呢？）仿佛刃具也微微沁汗似的，雅克又发起抖，那些父亲们面面相觑，他要把全世界父亲的幽魂们用刀子抠了挑在尖上……半轮白太阳长吁短叹，他的众生之父、城邦之父，诳语，像砂子埋海蛤，炼出粒丰膄贝珠再搽它个锃亮。您说哪，手到擒来……！那些父亲们，其歙动、咳呛、尖酸刻薄统统灰飞烟灭，统统无关，统统一股脑丢进名叫逻各斯的小匣子里边不痛不痒。若是想恨，就恨它去吧，恨得牙痒痒也没事。（我是一个父亲吗？如果我是呢？）小亮珠、小黑匣，该赝章灰不溜秋、提心吊胆自个裱了圈糖，檩条下涮一涮。篡权——他恶心这词，恨这词，俄狄浦斯弑父又继接了父，城邦是一千个一万个似是而非、似是而非与似是而非筑造的窠巢。匕首热情似火，乌合之众善忘，克劳德口中那命定论式珍馐，好比常人于舒惬中须臾现出张父性狰狞面孔；不，不。哥哥，我乞求一桶牛膝草。¹⁶ 阳光荨麻般四通八达，流血的篡权的俄狄浦斯的刀……

——是你吗，雅克，会是你吗？

矬圆、莞尔、毛茛花似的重瓣太阳，云像口涎，叫花子，没精打采觳觫着心脏。盐绿色尸体跩了脚，他讨价还价般想，小殓后收棺。两名兴冲冲年轻人，赤身裸体、手舞足蹈，揪扯头发啃咽头——但丁和维吉尔在地狱吞饼干渣，他们贞纯而黯淡。

——是你吗？那个人会是你吗？

他满手是血，群鸦蔽日如同殡葬。白颈鸦刚翻食垃圾堆，羽梢沾足了酸烂酸烂的坏果浆。血泵出椭圆形空洞来，刃锋淅淅沥沥滴汁汤；胸廓——喉口——地狱里的但丁和维吉尔，袖手旁观，看两名兴冲冲年轻人杂耍场啃食彼此肚肠。——矢状面，棘突——颈椎软骨——咔巴咔巴的脆响。咔巴咔巴。咔巴咔巴。咔巴咔巴的脆响。

咔巴咔巴。无讣告的未来像枚海雀卵，咔巴咔巴被一脚碾烂。他杀死一位父亲，直挺挺地戳、砍、劈、捅，他想象杀死一位父亲，众说纷纭之间。我指。杀死一位父亲。你在杀谁？你想杀谁？那天你谈及乱伦禁忌，到底说服了我们。我斤斤计较，杀你眼睑下那坨虚像，你的视野你的铃铛你的思想你与我别无二致的伎俩。哥哥。周而复始或永不复还。城邦素来太挤，又那么人满为患……杜撰一位父亲，杀死一位父亲……

为什么你非死不可？倘若你还爱我。倘若你还爱我。倘若你还爱我。倘若你还——还——为什么——为什么你非死不可？

——做你想做的。

——我不篡权，他大口喘气、汗流浃背。不，不，一定有什么地方搞错了……对不对？给我点时间，只要……

——你不想吗？

——我不篡权。……门都没有，别以为我肯叫你们得逞。你的眼睛，我们的眼睛，朝城邦方向呆看；……什么都不指望。

——生活世界和意象世界；影子。克劳德若有所思地抿抿嘴，你不想吗？

——我不篡权。我打心底里相信。

——你从未打心底相信过任何念头，起先你盼我自裁，宁愿叫我恨你，后来则清心寡欲，光希求两手干净。革命可没康庄大道供人选，领受悖论也是自寻苦吃，由不得人：你欲留而不留，欲逃而不逃，稀里糊涂领讣告——

——他说：我不篡权。

我是小偷、罪犯、骗子、瘟疫、寄生虫、虚无主义者。刀咔巴咔巴割断颈椎骨，遍地丢车厘子蜜饯。他心想这会自己每片指甲每缕发丝每根睫毛都该烟熏火燎，死器官、无血气，大是大非从今往后皆缺了顿绥靖，单剩太阳金泱泱一股腥膻。克劳德死得挺遭罪：他对医用解剖一窍不通，立马插准心脏更是天方夜潭。俄狄浦斯王。神说：要有光，就有了光。歌德则说：亮些！再亮些！¹⁷这儿虽死犹生，小衔尾蛇咔巴咔巴，乔装打扮。……我们散漫、虚弱、无力（咔巴咔巴）/衰老、觊觎、语焉不详（咔巴咔巴）/放眼只见癫男痴女（咔巴咔巴）/事实上，末日逼近（咔巴）/一切都正湮丧……他不再想其它，只怀着种自暴自弃的热忱，巴望将哥哥从赤贫间解放；父、但丁、维吉尔，割破口子的喉咙，血汩汩外涌，咔巴咔巴。咔巴咔吧。

父亲过往不咎，沿克劳德冰冷了的右臂攀登他的脊梁。周而复始似是而非，看得见讣告的无未来者、异端，永远别期待一场逃亡。太阳性情高涨，道：亮些！再亮些！而他屈膝侧躺，扁胛佝偻瘦削，雀卵般安置着那一千个一万个父亲天经地义的重量。

**Author's Note:**

> ¹Derrida, interview, 2001
> 
> ²卢梭，《忏悔录》，P. 253
> 
> ³法国赌博用语：骰子一响
> 
> ⁴此观点源自德里达《论文字学》，P.37
> 
> ⁵Derrida says the following: "What theoretician ever renounced this axiom: in the order of concepts (for we are speaking of concepts and not the colors of clouds or the taste of certain chewing gums), when a distinction cannot be rigorous or precise, it is no distinction at all."［page 10］
> 
> ⁶引自巴特《恋人絮语：一个解构主义的文本》
> 
> ⁷指施特劳斯在《亲属基本结构》一书中的观点，根据社会达尔文主义，难调乱伦禁忌是人类社会的基础
> 
> ⁸引自德里达《致一位日本友人的信》
> 
> ⁹JOHN D. CAPUTO, LOVE AMONG THE DECONSTRUCTIBLES: A RESPONSE TO GREGG LAMBERT , pp.51
> 
> ¹⁰欧斯塔希·戴湘《作品集》，pp.203
> 
> ¹¹引自圣经，《哥林多前书》13
> 
> ¹²引自雷尼耶《第十四讽刺诗》，v.9。转引自福柯《古典时代疯狂史》，pp.245
> 
> ¹³雷尼耶，《前引书》，v.7—8
> 
> ¹⁴同6
> 
> ¹⁵苏格拉底曾抚弄着斐多的鬈发说“你将剪掉你这一头漂亮的头发”，以示当时斐多的思想并不成熟
> 
> ¹⁶典故来自《旧约》，《出埃及记》12：  
> 摩西召了以色列的眾長老來，對他們說：「你們要按著家口取出羊羔，把這逾越節的羊羔宰了。拿一把牛膝草，蘸盆裏的血，打在門楣上和左右的門框上。你們誰也不可出自己的房門，直到早晨。因為耶和華要巡行擊殺埃及人，他看見血在門楣上和左右的門框上，就必越過那門，不容滅命的進你們的房屋，擊殺你們。這例，你們要守著，作為你們和你們子孫永遠的定例。
> 
> ¹⁷歌德遗言


End file.
